<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Highway to Shambhala by Traitorthief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318519">Highway to Shambhala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitorthief/pseuds/Traitorthief'>Traitorthief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry's death scene but worked down into more detail, Harry's grenade reveal but he takes Talbot down with him, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major TW for this one, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, read at your own risk please, really angsty, this was a vent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitorthief/pseuds/Traitorthief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Talbot part when trying to find the tree of life. After Zoran shoots Flynn down, Talbot stumbles upon him inside the temple. Harry has a proposal for the both of them, a better life, an end to it all. Talbot feels his senses crumble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Flynn/Talbot, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Highway to Shambhala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes you just feel really awful so you write whatever angst you can get your hands on.<br/>MAJOR TW: SUICIDE! More of an AU where Harry isn't as nonchalant about his death and is actually, genuinely suicidal.<br/>Please look after yourselves. I love you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talbot scurried along the rubble after he had heard loud gunshots coming from the temple where Harry had parted off to. They went in separate directions- Harry going to join Zoran, while he went off to scour Shambhala for any signs of the tree and its sap. His search had proven to be useless, and just while he had wanted to head back to the meetup point, he had heard multiple shots along with collapsed buildings.</p>
<p>He ran up the stairs of the temple, his heart pounding in his chest once he reached the floor that held the resin. His grey eyes fell on Nathan, Chloe, and Elena, who all had their guns out, Elena supposedly talking to someone. He allowed himself to saunter closer to the group, eyes rolling down to see a tall figure pressed up against one of the many pillars in the room. His breathing caught in his throat, eyes quickly prickling with tears.</p>
<p>There, sat Harry Flynn, his legs pulled up to his chest, one arm next to his body, while the other was stretched on the ground, hands shaking.</p>
<p>Blood was smeared on his hands, ultimately having smeared it onto the floor. His chest was the worst, basically pouring blood. There was a gunshot right on the left side of his torso, looking like it could have easily pierced his heart. His breathing was ragged and irregular, big globs of tears streaming down his bruised cheeks as Elena consoled with him, trying to convince him that it was all worth it, that they could take down Zoran together.</p>
<p>It felt all too faint for Talbot. This had to be some wicked nightmare.</p>
<p>“Darlin’..?”</p>
<p>The voice of his lover shook Talbot out of his thoughts, and he gasped for air when he noticed everyone was looking at him, Harry included. They met eyes and Talbot swore he could see the life burning out of his eyes, those once so energetic emerald orbs now faded to a dull grey. They almost looked like his own.</p>
<p>“Harry?” He choked, kneeling down by his side, running his hand along his chest, making Harry hiss out in pain, convulsing from the touch, his body shivering with fear and pain.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He whispered as he turned around to face the remaining three, Nathan looking at Elena briefly before he decided to answer.</p>
<p>“Lazarevic shot him. We were headed down to the tree in order to go after him, but Flynn caught up to us.”</p>
<p>Talbot turned his head towards Harry, his eyes wide. “You made it here.. All the way from the entrance?”</p>
<p>Harry smiled. “I did.. I’m a strong man, eh?” He tried to laugh, but it resulted in him choking on some rising blood in his throat, coughing the substance up, wincing as he felt it pour from his lip. His eyes became lidded as he stared up at Talbot, pulling his head closer. “But it’s okay.. I knew you’d find me. Here you are, my love.. I still get to see you one more time.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”, Talbot cried, “you can’t leave me, Harry!”</p>
<p>Flynn shook his head. “Zoran had it all planned out for me. It’s okay. My adventure ends here, with you. I can’t believe how lucky I’ve been. You were the best husband I could’ve asked for.”</p>
<p>The group was left in shock, but there was no time for questions.</p>
<p>“He won’t listen to me,” Elena leaned over to the two, her eyes sad, “I’ve tried everything.”</p>
<p>Talbot swallowed hard, allowing Harry to press their foreheads together, the smell of blood swirling through his nose and down his throat. He choked back a cry, not wanting to ruin his composure in front of the others.</p>
<p>“Love,” Harry mewled to him, moving his right hand closer to him, and Talbot jerked when he felt something hard and cold press against his knee. He looked down to see it was a grenade, and it was missing the pin.</p>
<p>“Parting gift from Lazarevic,” he whispered, “will you come with me?”</p>
<p>Talbot felt like his heart froze in his chest. He felt like time had frozen around them, the words and the movements from the others being nothing but blurry images to him. He started to choke on air, his eyes pouring tears as he pressed his head into Harry’s neck, finally allowing the first slip of whatever composure he had left, fully succumbing to his lover’s heat and his arms, crying out in heartbroken agony.</p>
<p>Flynn slipped his arm around his back, free hand rubbing blood on his clothes as he held him close and secure.</p>
<p>“I won’t make it, my love. You and I both know that.” He whispered, staring at the ceiling, his tears collecting on his chin, where they dropped on his chest, colliding with the blood. “I thought.. we could end this. Just you and me, together. No more pain.”</p>
<p>They had gotten married two weeks prior to the adventure. They had been married for four months.</p>
<p>“How’s that sound?” Harry nudged his head against his, nuzzling against him with his remaining strength. Talbot merely sobbed into his shoulder, his whole life falling apart right then and there. He put his hands on Harry’s hips, squeezing them so hard that it hurt his hands.</p>
<p>Flynn pressed chaste kisses to Talbot’s neck, the hand that was holding the grenade slipping around him as well. He saw as Chloe’s eyes filled with horror, and Elena jumped back towards Nate. He stretched his legs, Talbot’s frame fit perfectly against his chest, lifting his head up.</p>
<p>“Best of wishes to Zoran,” he breathed out, shallow and shaky, a vile sensation burning in his throat.</p>
<p>“Harry!-“ Chloe reached her hand out to him, but she shielded herself when an explosion rang in front of them, the pillar crackling and collapsing on top of the two, crushing them underneath thick layers of rubble. The world seemed to ever so slowly fade around them all.</p>
<p>The last thing they heard was Talbot’s frantic cry before it died down and burned to a helpless silence.</p>
<p>Freedom, alas. Safety, warm tenderness. No more war.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>